


The Janoskian One-Shot I Was Supposed To Write A Long Time Ago

by shipfiction



Category: Janoskians
Genre: Bottom!Beau, Fluff, M/M, fluffy sex, future reference don't ask me to write janoskian one shots i don't like them, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau is needy and Skip would do anything to make Beau happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Janoskian One-Shot I Was Supposed To Write A Long Time Ago

Beau smiles at the group of fans standing a few feet away from him, laughing along with the rest of the boys (and girls) when he feels a hand that he already knows belongs to Skip come to rest on the small of his back. Beau’s breath hitches, and he turns around slightly to glance at Daniel, who’s already smiling at him. Beau smiles back, making a few girls in the crowd make noises that sound like they’re dying, which makes Luke turn around to look at his brother.

“Jesus Christ, will you two lay off of it for two seconds?” Luke says, even though he’s smiling. Jai and James turn around in time to see Beau lean forward and softly kiss Daniel, and James makes a disgusted noise while Jai simply laughs. Beau waits until everyone has turned back around to entertain the small crowd before he leans forward to whisper in Skip’s ear.

“I need you to fuck me later, okay?” Beau asks, already a little breathless. Skip’s breath hitches again before he nods quickly. “Hard.” Beau turns around completely to look at Daniel, completely forgetting about the crowd. Skip smiles even bigger at Beau, looking him in his eyes before replying.

“Okay.”

* * * *

Skip hurriedly shuts the door behind Luke, leaving himself and Beau completely alone for the first time in several hours. “Finally,” Skip sighs, turning around to face Beau who’s sitting patiently on their sofa. “I thought he’d never leave.” Beau only shrugs and smiles, slowly rising to his feet before walking over to Skip. Skip smiles as he leans forward to kiss Beau on the lips. The pair of them stand there for a moment with their lips simply pressed against one another before Beau slides his hands up Skip’s body and into his hair, and it’s like a flame is sparked underneath both of their bodies. It’s merely moments before Skip has gotten Beau’s shirt all the way off and he’s working on getting his pants unbuttoned. Beau smiles against Daniel’s lips and waits until the other boy has got him completely undressed before he begins to get Skip undressed as well.

Beau slides his hands down Skip’s chest to his hips, sliding his fingers under the hem of Skip’s shirt before pulling the fabric up until they have to regretfully pull away from each other to get the piece of clothing off. Once it’s off, Beau tosses it to the side and reconnects his lips to Daniel’s, starting in on his pants. Beau hooks his pointer fingers into the empty belt loops on either side of Daniel’s cargo pants before pulling the other boy closer to him that way. Skip sighs happily against Beau’s lips at that, not only at the affection but also at the shock of pleasure he gets with the sudden friction. Beau’s only got his boxers on, and he’s painfully hard, so the frottage isn’t as pleasurable on his end, but he allows Skip to do as he pleases for a few moments longer before he tugs on the loops on Skip’s pants one more time before tracing his fingers on the skin of Daniel’s waist to get to the button on his pants. Daniel’s hips still to allow Beau to unbutton his pants and get them down and off. Daniel obediently kicks them to the side, leaving both boys standing there with only their boxers on.

“Do you have the stuff?” Beau asks between kisses, when he’s catching his breath with his forehead resting against Skip’s. Skip slowly shakes his head, unable to use his words. Beau nods and just as slowly pulls away from Daniel completely, telling him to get the stuff without bothering to open his mouth. Skip turns around and stalks off to the bedroom to get lube and a condom, coming back into the living room moments later with both necessities in his right hand.

“Where?” Skip asks, quickly glancing around the room. Beau looks around too, momentarily thinking ‘the dining room table’, before he settles on the couch.

“The couch, bend me over the couch.” Beau says, making Skip nod again before smiling and leaning forward to quickly kiss him on the lips. Skip pulls away and motions over the couch, waiting until Beau’s turned around and began to walk towards the couch before he gently places his left hand on the small of Beau’s back. Beau walks around the couch until he’s facing the right side of the couch before shucks his boxers. Beau bends over so that his stomach is resting on the arm of the sofa and his ass is up in the air, and Daniel simply admires him from afar before he reminds himself that, yes; he can touch. Daniel walks around the sofa to stand behind his boyfriend, tossing the condom, and it lands a few inches away from Beau’s left hand. Skip watches the other boy take it in his palm and close his fingers around it, holding it so tight, it looks as if he’s afraid he’s going to lose it.

Daniel smiles a little bit but pretends he doesn’t notice, continuing to get the cap of the lube off. Daniel tilts the bottle and pours some of the watery gel on his fingers before rubbing them together to warm them up. Skip puts the bottle down on the ground near Beau’s feet and then stands up straight again, placing a hand on the small of Beau’s back. Daniel watches as the tension in Beau’s body slowly disappears, and he leans down to press a kiss to both of Beau’s shoulder blades as his fingers find Beau’s puckered entrance. Skip focuses on sliding his finger into his boyfriend as well as kissing him to distract him, successfully doing so. Beau’s breath hitches as Skip gets two fingers inside him, rhythmically sliding his fingers in and out of Beau’s body to the sound of Beau’s breaths. Skip waits until he’s gotten three fingers pumping easily in and out of Beau’s body before he pulls them out completely, moving both of his hands up to Beau’s hips before kissing up the side of Beau’s neck, his chest pressed to the other boy’s back.

“Do you have the condom?” Daniel quietly asks, and Beau shakily nods, raising the hand that has the condom in it up, offering the item to Daniel. Daniel smiles against Beau’s skin before pulling away and taking the condom. Daniel pulls Beau up with him, making the other boy stand up straight. Skip turns Beau around and kisses him, pulling Beau’s body close to his own before walking the both of them over to the front of the couch. Daniel pulls away before laying Beau down on the sofa, waiting until he’s got the condom packet open and the condom on before he leans down to hover over Beau’s body. Beau shifts, getting comfortable as Daniel lines himself up with Beau’s entrance. Skip kisses Beau one last time before he slowly begins to push his cock into Beau’s body, and Daniel watches Beau tip his head back and drop his mouth wide open, whimpering and whining loud. “Is it okay?” Daniel asks as he bottoms out.

“Y-Yes.” Beau says, his chest heaving even though Daniel hasn’t really done anything yet. Skip waits until Beau says it’s okay to move, simply kissing Beau’s collarbone while he waits. Beau tangles one of his hands in Daniel’s hair before he speaks again. “Move, please.”

Daniel obeys, beginning to slowly rock his hips back and forth, glancing down to watch his cock pump in and out of Beau’s body. Daniel gradually moves faster and faster until he’s gripping Beau’s hips and pounding into Beau’s body, the sound of skin slapping against skin and both Beau and Daniel’s moans becoming the only sounds in the large room. Daniel fucks Beau hard, just like he’d requested all those hours before, and Skip feels this sense of satisfaction and complete pride swell in his chest, because he did exactly what Beau told him to do, and Beau seems happy. As Beau gets closer and closer to coming, Daniel only gets happier and happier because he’s the one making the other boy lose it like this.

“Oh my god, S-Skip, I’m coming,” Beau warns, his body tensing up with the force of his orgasm. Beau comes over his own chest, and only then does Daniel begin to chase his own release, fucking Beau hard and slow. It only takes a few more thrusts before Daniel’s coming inside of Beau’s body with heavy breaths.

Skip’s hips stutter to a stop, and both boys just lie there for a few moments longer before Beau pulls Skip’s head up by his hair and pulls him closer so that he can kiss him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/45788592546/title-the-janoskian-one-shot-i-was-supposed-to) and [](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/>me</a>%20on%20tumblr)


End file.
